


Freewrite: Folding

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has his priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freewrite: Folding

"Just a moment," said Ianto, and shook out his trousers.

Jack watched, aghast and naked, as Ianto deliberately removed every article of clothing, folded it, and stacked it neatly on the chair. "Are you serious?" Jack squeaked.

"This won't take long," Ianto assured him.

"But—I'm so _hot_!" Jack cried, and flexed his manly pectorals (if he concentrated, he could make his nipples dance.) "How can you wait for even two minutes?"

"Don't want any wrinkles, do I?" Ianto said mildly, sliding his fingers deftly along the creases. "This will save me a lot of ironing later."

Jack reached over the side of the bed to fish his cell phone out of his crumpled trouser pocket and hit the speed-dial. "Tosh, I need you to do a quick long-distance scan of Ianto's flat," he murmured, flicking a glance at Ianto. "I think he's under the influence of an alien entity or technology. Maybe a psychotropic drug." There was a short pause, then Jack shouted, "Yes, I'm sure!"


End file.
